User talk:Wafflewulf
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls (game) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Netherith (talk) 07:38, September 19, 2015 (UTC) ---- As promissed, my comments on the names/species of the DMM characters, correct me if there's anything you disagree with. Format is: Name (Alt. Name) - Species / Subspecies (Additional comments) Haru - Harpy / Raptor Harpy (more specifically she's a "Snowy Owl") Tsen (Tsuen) - Centaur / Lightweight Centaur (Calling her Tsen or Tsuen, neither is really that pronoucable in english, I believe its ment to sound like the "Cen" in Centaur) Rui - Mermaid / Guppy Mermaid? (Subspecies is just speculation based on her design) Jelly - Slime / ??? (No idea if she even has a subspecies) Quess (Kuesu) - Slime / Queen Slime (Parody of King Slime, no real idea what they were going for with that name) Kuruwa - Arachne / Jorougumo (Need to see a full image of her because it looks like her legs are coming out of her back) Fran - Zombie / Frankenstein's Monster Kyou - Zombie / Jiangshi Ai - Monoeye / ??? (No obvious subspecies, seems to just be a normal monoeye) Ran - Ghost / Jack-O-Lantern Ku - Kobold / Cu Sith Aruru (Aluru) - Dryad / Alraune (This is one of the ones I'm gonna push hard for my version of the name, having L then R to match the L and R in Alraune makes more sense than translating them both as R) Lethe - Devil / Greater Devil Saki - Devil / Succubus (Could also be an Elder Devil) Shire (Shear) - Satyr / ??? (I can't belive I just got what they were going for with the name as I was typing this, I had "Shire" too but when pronounced like a japanese word it sounds like "Shii-reh" or "Shear", like how you would shear a sheep.) Kehp (Kepu) - Pan Faun / ??? (Don't know if Pan Faun should be considered a subspecies of Satyr. Also she's technically a "Cape fat tail sheep" so her name is meant to sound like "Cape") Kyure - Scylla / ??? (Pretty sure there's just no subspecies) Nier (Nia) - Ghost / Banshee (This is the other one I'm sticking to my name, Nia is short for "Niamh Cinn Oir", a Bean Sidhe, aka Banshee, from Irish myth.) Death - Fae? / Shinigami (I put Shinigami as her subspecies because she seems like she'd share the same main species as Lala, supernatural beings dealing with death that aren't really monsters or spirits) Yuki - Yukionna / ??? (No subspecies) Honey - Bee / Worker Bee Queen - Bee / Queen Bee Emeth - Golem / Clay Golem Thoughts on any/all of these? Kitsune241 (talk) 03:25, November 16, 2015 (UTC) I'm not sure how well this talk page will be formatted. xD For Spelling and Pronounciation differences: Aruru/Aluru, I basically just picked Aruru because I thought more people would read it as (Ah-roo-roo) rather than seeing Aluru and having people call her (Ah-Loo-Roo). But I don't really mind either spelling, tho out of habit I will spell it as Aruru (Blame Japanese class for teaching me romanization) xD As for Kehp: I had it originally as Kep, but then changed it since it's more of an elongated sound. I didn't want to write it as Keep since people would just call her Keep like in Keep away. And I feel like Cape is too englished (it also doesn't look nice). Same with Shire. I struggled a lot with that too and couldn't decide what to change it to. Then Someone made up my mind for me and edited it back to Shire after I changed it like 5 times xD I had actually Called Death "Dess" too cuz it looked like a cuter name (and as a joke), but someone wasn't happy about it and changed it back to boring old death :( Nier wasn't me who named her. Someone else posted it when I was asleep. To me, they're both fine, so feel free to change that one if you want. Nia also looks like a better name so I agree with you. Tsen/Tsuen: yea, there's no really good way to name her either. It is supposed to be a play on Cen from Centaur, but I put it as Tsen so it's at least somewhat easier for non-japanese speakers to say. Tsuen might just cause people to call her (Tsoo-en). As for a better name. I dunno. We could always label it as "Cen" if we really wanted to or "Sen". For Quess. The reason why I called her Quess was because it's close to queen slime (Que'en '''S'lime with an extra s because Ques looks uglier) mashed together and sounded like Kuesu. xD '''For some other general stuffs: Kuruwa is a jourougumo. It's a play on two different things. The Youkai of course since she's a spider lady, but the jourougumo can also be a layman's term for the Nephila Clavata (Which if you look at the picture, does have really long spindley legs that look like they come from it's back). That's probably why Kuruwa looks like she has legs growing out of her back. You can double check the pictures for me. I'm deathly afraid of spiders and can't look at pictures of them for too long without flinching and getting goosebumps. xD Jelly has Rare species listed in parantheses, so it's possible that Jelly is a slime subspecies that is super rare? Death can be classified as w/e speculation you want for now. They say she's Shinigami, but we don't know if it's a sub or main species Everything else seems fine so far. I'm sure a lot of the subspecies and stuff will become clearer once we get more info. Wafflewulf (talk) 23:41, November 17, 2015 (UTC) So the pages are there for some of them, but they're mostly empty, I'll see what I can do about filling what I can in tomorrow. Kitsune241 (talk) 09:21, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Coolio! New character is out too btw. Wafflewulf (talk) 23:42, November 17, 2015 (UTC) And we disagreed on the name again :P I have her as Flare, cause I don't think Freya had anything to do with butterflies. Kitsune241 (talk) 20:00, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Freya is a Norse goddess, she has nothing to do with butterflies. Check http://norse-mythology.org/gods-and-creatures/the-vanir-gods-and-goddesses/freya/ and https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Freyja Weredraco (talk) 20:39, November 16, 2015 (UTC) I know that, that's what I mean, I don't think a norse goddess has anything to do with butterflies, so the name doesn't really make sense. Kitsune241 (talk) 21:09, November 16, 2015 (UTC) It's the beauty aspect. Freya is the goddess of beauty and butterflies are known as one of the prettiest and most delicate (and often considered most ladylike) of the bugs. That's the connection I made. Wafflewulf (talk) 23:41, November 17, 2015 (UTC) That's a pretty big stretch considering there are other goddesses which literally have butterfly wings, like the greek goddess Psykhe. Kitsune241 (talk) 23:43, November 16, 2015 (UTC) to be fair, the Japanese aren't exactly known for their greek mythos. And Freya is a much more well known goddess and would be easier for people to link to. This would be a lot easier if we had some sort of chat system like iirc on the actual wiki page. Then we can actually discuss in real time instead of waiting for responses xD Also do you think we should branch off into a separate wiki just for the game or stay within this one and just make that page huge? Wafflewulf (talk) 23:41, November 17, 2015 (UTC) I don't see the point of a seperate wiki, seems like it would just make things harder to find. Kitsune241 (talk) 16:25, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Just wondering since if the game comes out, we will have enough things for our own separate wiki. Since we might want to also move all the character information to the game page along with possible mission info and stuff. I guess we'll see when the game is released and how much info we need. Also we should petition to the admins to open up a live chat so people can get help with the game easier than through comments. And it would be easier for us to discuss translations and stuff. I want to make this game wiki as big as Kantai's >:D Wafflewulf (talk) 23:41, November 17, 2015 (UTC) I believe that it should stay on this wiki, just have all the pages under their own tab (i.e. like how under "Popular Pages" you have you have "Most Visited" and (at this time) "Characters" with each having a dropdown menu of all the pages in that section of the wiki). Basically everything here under a "game" category, or something like that. Weredraco (talk) 20:29, November 17, 2015 (UTC) We definitely can. I'm just worried that eventually it'll become a wiki page within a wiki page. Wafflewulf (talk) 22:12, November 17, 2015 (UTC) I'm also curious as to why you're calling her Flare. That seems like there's no real relevance there either. At the very least Freya still looks more like a name than Flare does. Wafflewulf (talk) 23:01, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Excuse me, i want to ask regarding the new dmm game registration if it still possible thank you Kureno Riku (talk) 11:47, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Oh, did you also drop a comment in the main comments section? If not then I apologize for getting to this so late. I recently put up a guide on how to connect on the Monmusu online game section. http://dailylifewithamonstergirl.wikia.com/wiki/Connecting_to_DMM_for_Monster_Musume_Online I'm not used to checking up on my talk page so sorry if this is like a lot of days late ; v ; Wafflewulf (talk) 08:31, December 2, 2015 (UTC) It's fine, anyway thx for replying. >w< do you have any plan to add a chat on this wiki in the future? :D Kureno Riku (talk) 04:24, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Unfortunately I don't have the power to do so. I can only hope that one of the higher ups will add it in so we can all chat :D Wafflewulf (talk) 07:29, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Aww.. well, I hope too >w<) who's the higer ups anyway? XD Kureno Riku (talk) 11:37, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Waffle? ' - ') Kureno Riku (talk) 01:46, February 28, 2016 (UTC) I miss you waffle! Where are you! :O - ChloeGeek Same here Chloe, I miss him too. He always made things seem livelier, helping out with translations. Even translating each girls intro at our request. Weredraco (talk) 11:30, May 19, 2016 (UTC)